Rude Awakening
by Halavana Uchiha
Summary: Hiden gets a rude awakening. What happens after? HidenxOC. Out of character Hiden. Dont like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Hi all,

My second story....... which i just finished writing today. It kinda just came to me in the middle of spanish class a few days ago. Its based loosely on and RP between Alcoto Yamanaka and me.

Alcoto owns Jensei.... Im just borrowing him with her permission. I own no other characters besides Vanna and Noke.

"Talking"

_"Thinking or someone talking in another's head."_

* * *

Hiden woke up to a face full of fur. Jensei was staring at him, perched on his chest. Vanna walked in and pushed Jensei off, dumping a bucket of water on Hiden who had gone back to sleep. Hiden jumped up and glared at her.

"Jensei was whining. It was annoying me."

"You didn't have to splash me."

"Yeah I did. No sleeping again or I'll add lightning to the water next time." Vanna said then left. Jensei scrambled back onto Hiden who rubbed his ears. Standing up he carried the puppy to his closet. Placing Jensei on the small table he changed out of his wet clothes. Arms wrapped around his waist and Hiden turned to face his now human lover.

"You looked good wet."

"You looked cute as a puppy. Why did you change back?"

"Because you looked so hot like that. It's been ages since we had sex."

"And Kakuzu is still pissed. I don't want you to get killed Jensei." Hiden said trying to ignore Jensei's eyes. They were pure gold showing that Jensei was horny. Hiden glanced at Jensei who was giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes. Hiden rubbed Jensei's ears and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry. You know I don't want you to get killed."

"I know."

_"Oh for the love of god you two. Vanna and I will deal with Kakuzu. We can order him to leave Jensei alone. Its the least we can do for all your help. Now do what you want and have fun."_ Noke's voice leaves their heads. Jensei kisses Hiden softly who responds by pulling Jensei closer and angled his head for better access. Jensei moaned as Hiden bit his lip then licked to blood off it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hiden asked. Jemsei moaned again as Hiden pulled his ears. "I'll take that as a yes." Hiden bites both of Jensei's ears as he took off his shirt. Slowly he ran a chakra coated hand down Jensei's back. Jensei moaned as one of Hiden's hands traced down his spine to his ass. Flipping Jensei over Hiden pulled off the pants hiding the ass he so wanted. Running one of the hands over the tight globes of flesh in front of him, kneading them, Hiden used his other hand to undo his cloak and pants and pull them off. Taking a bottle of lube, Hiden coated his fingers with it and gently pushed one into Jensei's entrance. Jensei moaned as Hiden added another finger and probed his prostate. Adding another finger, Hiden continued to probe Jensei's prostate.

Pulling out his fingers Hiden lubed up his member and pushed slowly into Jensei's tight heat. Jensei moaned as Hiden pulled out and thrust back in hitting his prostate dead on. Hiden began thrusting faster, his lover's moans egging him on.

"Go *moan* faster *gasp* Hiden" Jensei said moaning as Hiden complied. Hiden reached forward, grabbing Jensei's member and pumping it in his hand at the same pace as his thrusting.

"I'm..... gonna....." Jensei said then exploded into Hiden's hand. Hiden came a moment later.

Pulling out of Jensei, Hiden went to the attached bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth. Going back over to Jensei he cleaned him up then put the cloth back in the bathroom. Hiden lay on the bed as Jensei, in puppy form again, settled on his chest. Jensei nestled into Hiden's chest and fell asleep. Hiden sighed happily and fell asleep as well.

Hiden woke up to Jensei's yipped warning and a bucket of lightning laced water. Vanna stood over him with a mad expression on her face. Putting Jensei down she stomped out of the room as Hiden grumbled about being soaked again. Jensei nuzzled him and Hiden picked the puppy up head to his closet to start all over again.

* * *

So what do you think?

Review please.

-Halavana Uchiha


	2. Author's note

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry but all stories are on hold indefinitely. I am currently going through a rough time and have lost my inspiration for all my stories. As soon as I get over it I promise I will come back to writing.

~Halavana Uchiha


End file.
